Sun Rise
by Steffers-Lynn
Summary: This Story is going to be very VERY short. It's Based off of New Moon In the Twilight series. It is supposed to be what happened if Edward provoked the Volturi and died. This was VERY VERY VERY hard to write, seeing that I ADORE Edward. Bella&Jake too! ;


It was lonely. Dark, and quiet. I sat in the bright yellow Porsche, that Alice stole. Watching the Tuscan scenery pass by us in a blur. Alice grabbed my hand in an iron grasp, that I couldn't escape. I looked at her the tears pouring from my eyes. "Bella, it will be okay…" I looked at her like she was insane. Nothing was going to be okay. Everything that I lived for—No, everything that the Cullens and I lived for, was now dead. He was gone. My everything was GONE. Forever and EVER. I was Swiss cheese. Everyone had cut holes in me. I felt the car come to a halt and we were already at the airport, thanks to Alice's insane driving. She got out of the car, and came around to get me out. She carried me in, and put me in a chair and I hugged my knees, still crying. She came back and walked me to the terminal that we were in. We got there 8 minutes before passengers started boarding, and people were staring at me crying. If they were in my position, they would cry, too. That's why I didn't care that people were staring. "Bella…Bella….Bella come on! They just called our flight!" I looked up realizing that Alice was talking to me and got up slowly. She walked, her arm wrapped around my shoulders, beside me. I felt like a rag doll and her granite arms. We got a seat and I sat down next to the window. I closed the window and laid my head on Alice's shoulder, and let the exhaustion get to me while the flight attendants checked the baggage.

I felt something shaking me and I soon heard my name. "Bella…Come on Bella…Were in New York…We have to get to our next flight!" I got up slowly, still drowsy and let Alice lead the way, holding my hand so I continued walking. She pulled me through the airport, into the terminal, and onto the plain. She pushed me down the narrow Isle and into a seat. After the flight attendants were done, I heard the Pilot come onto the intercom, and I felt the plane roll lazily along the run way. I was wide awake now and I barely saw Alice's hand reach across my body and snap the window shut. It was then that I remembered what had happened in Volterra. Different emotions played across my face. First realization, shock, remorse, anguish. Alice looked at me and just whispered, "I know."

It wasn't until we got to Seattle, that I wished that I didn't jump off the cliff into the dark abyss. Alice dragged me out of the airport and slid me into Carlisle's black Mercedes. she got in on the driver's side and wove out of the airport traffic. "Bella…Calm down…" I looked at her confused. "I am calm, Alice." My voice broke at the end. "No you're not. You keep saying 'He's gone.'" Was I really saying that? I didn't mean to… This reminded me of when Sam Uley found me and told and Charlie that I kept saying 'He's gone.' I calmed myself and looked out the window until Alice came to a stop in front of my house."Alice…are you…leaving…?" I managed to choke out. "Yes, Bella. I have to. I'm sorry. If I could stay, I would. But it would do more damage and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper have to know that their brother is…dead." She said in a sad tone. "Goodbye Bella. I'll never forget you." She said with every drop of meaning she could squeeze out. "Oh, Alice! I'll never forget you, either!" I flung my arms around her as I spoke. "Bella, I think you should go, your dad is standing in the door, and he's not very happy." I turned around to see Charlie in the doorway holding the note I wrote him. I looked at Alice and said my last goodbye as I opened up the door and shut it. The engine purred, and left me in the dust. I stared after it, feeling the numbness spread over me again. "Bella! Bella what are you doing? Bella! Bella get inside, now!" I turned around and looked at Charlie, and shock covered his face. I wish I knew what my expression was like, but then I remembered yesterday morning, when Charlie was describing what I looked like without…him. I couldn't even say his name anymore.

I robotically walked in and Charlie placed his arm on my back and directed me to the chair. He stared at me for a long minute and finally broke the silence. "Bella…What happened?" I looked at him and answered simply. "He's dead." He looked at me for a minute and went to the phone. "Hello, Billy?...I'm coming fishing…I'm taking Bella, too…She really needs Jacob right now…No, I mean it, right now…Billy, please…Could you put Jacob on the phone?...out with Sam?...Well get Sam there, stat…Billy, she really needs to speak with Jacob…Okay…Okay…Bella, Jacob is on the phone." I looked at Charlie and walked over to him taking the phone. He went into the living room to watch T.V. to give me privacy. "Hello…" I answered, my voice dead. "Bella, what happened?" I heard Jacobs anxious and familiar voice ask. "He's dead…I was too late…" I answered simply. "Really? Are they coming back?" He asked for more information. "No." I answered flatly. "I'm…Sorry…Want to come to La Push…?" this answer lit me up, some how. "Uh, yeah sure!" I answered in excitement. "Alright, Bella, See you in a few!" he answered cheerfully. "Alright, Bye Jake!" I ran out the door and hopped in my truck, and I swear I heard Charlie yell "YES!" in approval. I took the 15 minute drive down to La Push, and I saw Jake in front of Billy's house. He bounded up to my window that I rolled down. "Hey Bella can you give me a ride to the beach real quick?" I nodded happily and he got in on the passenger side. I drove to First Beach and parked on the side of the road. We both got out and I followed him to our white driftwood tree. He sat down on a limb and I sat next to him, and looked out at the ocean. "Hey, Bella." I turned my head as an answer and he grabbed it in between his huge hands. "I love you!" He pulled his face down to mine and kissed me. This, was one of the happiest moments in my life, because Jacob was my own ball of sunshine. "I love you, too, Jacob…"


End file.
